Oh No You Didn't !
by chelsea1234
Summary: Set after the episode 'Ignition'Tony and Tim decide to try out one of the Jetpacks. The girls get involved and when Gibbs finds out, he's not impressed.Will contain spanking of adults. Don't like.Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I have written as a request for Carter rules. I hope I have done your idea justice. The original request was for a story with Tim having a go with Tony on the jetpack after 'Ignition.'. I hope you don't mind but Abby and Ziva invited themselves as well. What can you do. Also, I'm not sure that the jetpacks were ever stored in the evidence garage, but for my purposes, they were. This is fiction after all. I hope you like it.

:)

Chapter 1

Tony didn't understand at first what it was that Tim found so fascinating about Jetpacks. Like Abby he had seen the PowerPoint presentation. He had listen to the constant flow of trivia that had spewed out of Tim's mouth since the case had opened. But it wasn't until he saw and even felt that Jetpack flying over his head, being controlled by a remote no less, that he truly understood the man's passion.

The case was practically closed with just a few loose ends to tie up, and Tony knew that there would probably never be another opportunity like this one. Now was their chance. "Tim, my friend. I have an idea." He said, after checking that no one else could hear.

Tim looked at Tony sceptically. If Tony had an idea that was going to involve him? It probably involved trouble. "Okay..." Tim said slowly. "What exactly does this idea involve?" Tim asked.

"Well, I'll understand, if you're too scared, it might involve a little bit of trouble if we get caught."

Tim recognised that Tony was trying to manipulate him but he decided to hear him out anyway. "What kind of trouble? Gibbs type of trouble or jail type of trouble."

"Well probably Gibbs type of trouble. Gibbs would never let us go to jail, Anyway he could explain it away by saying we were testing the evidence or something."

"What EXACTLY are we talking about testing?" Tim asked his interest suddenly peaked.

"The Jetpack Tim. It's just sitting in the evidence garage. Just sitting there waiting for someone to try it out. This could be the only opportunity you ever have in your life to fulfil your dream." Tony said dramatically opening his arms and looking skyward, well celingward anyway, they were in the bullpen.

Tim started talking ten to the dozen. "Do you think we could really get away with it? Oh Tony if we could really get away with it, could you imagine. I never did. I never imagined in a million years that my dream of flying through he skies would come true."

"What dream would come true Timmy?" Abby said having snuck in without being heard. Well she wasn't heard but she had already heard plenty and there was no way they were leaving her out of this.

"Nothing Abs." Tony said before Tim could answer. "Men's business."

"OH REA...LLY?!" Abby said putting her hands on her hips. She looked from one to the other and decided Timmy would fold first. "What secret men's business Timmy? Wouldn't involve anything that you shouldn't be doing, would it? "

"I.... nothing...I'm not sure Abs." he stuttered nervously.

"Are you lying to me McGee?" She asked getting in his face. She decided to change tack.  
"No matter. If it's secret men's business, I'll just tell Gibbs. He's a man." She said looking at Tony cockily. "He'd be really upset if he wasn't involved."

Tony and Tim exchanged nervous glances. "Alright, we'll tell you." Tim said."But you've gotta promise not to say anything."

"You know you can trust me Timmy." She said her face lit up with enthusiasm.

"We're gonna try out the Jetpack from the evidence garage." He said his voice filled with childish excitement.

"Yes!" Tony said punching the air. "I knew you'd do it."

"WOW!!!" Abby said. "You do know that Gibbs will kill you if he catches you?"

Tony and Tim looked at each other and then back at Abby. "We know!" they said simultaneously.

"But Abby some things are worth the risk." Tim said.

"Wow!!!" Abby repeated. "I think if it's possible, I could have totally underestimated your love of jetpacks McGee. They must be much more special than I realised. I want in." she said in her no nonsense tone.

Tim looked at Tony who looked really unsure. "You know if we don't let her, she'll go running to Gibbs." He said. Abby nodded her head in confirmation.

"Oh Alright!" Tony grumbled. "You're in."

"Yay!!!" Abby cheered.

"Your in what?" Ziva asked coming in on the end of the conversation.

Tony rolled his eyes. They were gonna get caught for sure now, with so many people involved. Tim shrugged his shoulders.

"Can't give up the dream now Tony."

"Ah what the hell! What's the worst that can happen!" Tony replied.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your kind reviews and alerts. I really appreciate you taking the time to hit that button. :)

Chapter 2

"What are we in now?" Ziva asked again.

"Where gonna try out the Jetpack that's in the evidence garage." Abby said clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"SHhhhh!!! Tim and Tony said together.

"We can't talk about this anymore in here. We have to find a safe place where there's no chance of anyone else overhearing our plans." Tony said.

"Elevator!" the girls said together. The boys nodded and they all rushed over to wait impatiently for the elevator to arrive on their floor. Ziva had big reservations about this but would go along with it for now anyway. Finally the familiar ding signalled the arrival of there own 'cone of silence'. Bustling to all get inside and shut the door before Gibbs got back from MTAC they were tripping over each others feet in the process, which nearly resulted in an altercation before they'd even had a chance to discuss their plans. Tim surprisingly was the one to bring the bickering to a halt. "Hey!" he shouted, suddenly bringing three sets of narrowed eyes to rest on him. "This is a once in a life time opportunity here guys! Come on!" Abby and Tony continued to slap at each others hands and Ziva rolled her eyes at their immaturity. Tim grabbed Abby's arm as she was about to take a big swing at Tony and pulled her around beside him and away from her target. "Knock it off Abby!" he said.

Narrowing her eyes and putting her face up very close to his she retorted. "Did you just give me an order McGee?"

"Yeh, I guess I did." He said.

"Oooh. I love it when you're bossy McGee, it turns me on." Tim grinned.

"Ok you two, important matters at hand." Tony said. "Ziva. You in or out?

"Gibbs will kill us if he finds out." She said.

"Scared Ziva. Is little Ziva scared of getting her bottom spanked?" he said. Ziva grabbed his arm and twisted it up behind his back.

"OH, oh,oh,oh,oh." Tony said in a high pitched voice. "Alright, you're not scared......Crazy chick."

"Okay! Everybody done now, let's take a breath and calm down.......................Feel better?" Tim said. "On to the important stuff. The Jetpack! We're gonna have to do it tonight when everyone has gone home."

"What about security?" Tony said.

"A problem. I know! I could use last night's footage from the cameras and put it up on a repeat feed while in effect closing off the cameras to what is actually happening. If they check the cameras they'll think they're looking at the evidence locker tonight when in fact they will be looking at the evidence locker last night.

"Where is the best place to try it?" Abby said.

"Ideally outside somewhere, but I don't really think we should risk taking it off the premises."

"The roof!" Ziva said. "So long as you have enough faith that it works McGee?"

"OH Ziva, I have every faith........"

"Yeh, yeh we get it McGee! Don't need to hear it all again. The Power point presentation was informative enough." Tony said. Abby nodded her head vigorously.

"So, how do we hang around with out Gibbs knowing that we're still here?" Tim asked."We'll have to move our cars off the premises if we're going to fool Gibbs that we've gone home.

"There's lots of spare rooms down on my floor. You three can pretend that you're going home, park your cars at the mall and then, come back and hide in one of those rooms. Tim can you set up one of my computers with surveillance of the parking garage?" Abby asked him.

"Shouldn't be a problem." He said his mind obviously ticking excitedly.

"Great! Then I can come and get you when the last of the cars leave the yard."

"Sounds like a plan Abs." he said kissing her cheek.

"Alright! Great job Abs!" Tony said catching on to Tim's excitement. "And what do you have to bring to the table Zi-va?"

"I will be holding the remote when it is your turn." She said smugly.

"No way!" he said.

"And when you are in air Tony, you are going to stop me from getting it how?" she said with a smirk.

Tony growled at her.

"You two have to stop bickering and focus." Tim said.

They glared at each other but stopped. Tony hit the stop button and the elevator lurched back into movement again. "We can't all get out together, if Gibbs is back he'll be suspicious. You stay in here and get out at the bull pen Ziva. Tim you got to Abby's lab and I'll get out there too and use the stairs.

"Geez Tony, anyone would think you were good at sneaking around." Tim said with a grin.

"Well I am trained Federal Agent Tim!" he said acerbically.

"And what are we Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Getting out at this floor Zi-va." He said giving her a little push as the doors opened at the bullpen, quickly pressing the shut button before she could get back in. Next the elevator opened at Abby's lab and the remaining three got out. Tim went into the lab with Abby and Tony took the stairs, two at a time, until he reached the bullpen. He straightened his tie and calmed his breathing as he walked through the squad room door, directly into Gibbs.

"Like to tell me Dinozzo, why you stayed in the elevator instead of getting out here, went down to Abby's lab only to take the stairs and come straight back up here?" Gibbs said staring straight into his eyes.

When you lie be specific, Tony thought to himself. "I've lost ten dollars Boss, I thought I might have dropped it on the stairs."

"Did you find it?" he asked eyeing him intently.

"Um. No Boss. I didn't."

"Too bad. Where's McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Abby's lab." Tony answered like he was in court.

"Doing?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"I don't know boss. McGee and Abby stuff I guess." Gibbs eyes widened in disapproval. "Work related McGee and Abby stuff, I'm sure. Something to do with a cold case, something Abby needed him to look at, some kind of computer codex thingummyjig that she needed help with. Very important I'm sure Boss." He said.

"Get him on the phone and tell him to get back up here. Now!" Gibbs said loudly.

"On it Boss!" Tony said darting off to his desk.

Gibbs smirked. Oh , this lot were up to something, he just had to figure out what.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really pleased that everyone seems to like this story. I thank you all very much for all the review and alerts. They made my day. I hope you enjoy the next chapter :)

Chapter 3

By six o'clock that evening, Tony,Tim and Ziva made sure that their reports were typed up and left on the Boss's desk. They had all checked and double checked for mistakes so there was no way that Gibbs could make them stay and do it over. They all held their breath until they heard him say. "Well I'm gonna call it a night. Why don't you all go home and get some sleep. You never know if or when we might get a call.

Trying to not sound too eager they staggered their exits making sure to either yawn or talk about some chore they had to do on the way home. Tony even pretended to be talking to a supposed date on the phone. Ziva looked at him. He was very good at acting, she wondered how many other times he was acting when he said he was talking to girls on the was very interesting.

Eventually, they all managed to get out of there and move their cars to the mall. Abby didn't need to. She had come to work with Tim that morning, a fact that thankfully in all the excitement, nobody seemed to notice.

Tim had set up the surveillance on her computer, so she sat watching as one by one, all the cars left the parking garage. "All clear!" she hissed in a loud whisper. They all snuck out of the small room and back to Abby's lab. They waited, very impatiently, while Tim fiddled around on the computer fixing the security cameras the way he wanted them. When this was taken care of they all filed into the elevator and headed down to the evidence garage. Once inside the evidence garage and standing by the Jetpack, Tim and Tony were frozen in awe. "Wow!!! I never thought this day would come."Tim said.

"She's beautiful." Tony said.

"Oh brother." Ziva said. "Could we actually do thid thing before someone catches us?"

"She's right, let's get this show on the road." Abby said. Tim and Tony wheeled the Jetpack across the garage towards the elevator very carefully, making sure not to damage it. Once inside the elevator none of them could contain their excitement. Even Ziva. The boys started to bicker about who would have the first turn. Then Abby joined in. "Ladies first McGee! Where are your impeccable manners now?"

"I'm really, really sorry Abs, and you can yell at me all you want later, but there are no impeccable manners when you're talking about Jetpacks. I'm going first. I was in charge of this case, so that makes me in charge now. And besides, I love Jetpacks the most."

"So what McBossy boots. You sound about five years old. Anyway, I'm the senior field agent, I should be first."

While the boys were arguing, Abby had strapped herself into the thing and was trying to get someone to do the remote thingy. Tim, after realising what Abby had done, was trying to get her out of the Jetpack. "I'm already in here McGee! Possession is nine tenths of the law! Beam me up Scotty!" she shouted.

"Shush Abby, before none of us get to have a go. Now let me unstrap you or I won't let you have a turn at all. You're not going first. I don't want something to happen to you. Someone else has to test it first. Either me or Tony will go up first.

"I love you too Tim!" Tony said sarcastically.

"Whatever Tony, you want to go up first or work the remote first?"

Tony thought for a second. "Work the remote." Tim grinned. "Alright then."

After successfully wrestling Abby out of the Jetpack, while she pouted and refused to help herself, he managed to get himself strapped in. He felt badly for Abby who was obviously disappointed. "Sorry Abs, as soon as we know exactly how to work it, you can have a go. I promise." This made her smile a little.

Tony took hold of the remote and after a few instructions from Tim fired the Jetpack up. Tim had never been more excited than when he actually left the ground. Even though the first attempt was only lifted him a few feet off the ground, it was still exhilarating. But nothing could compare to the feeling he had as Tony finally got him up in the air and flying way above the rooftop. Backwards and forwards he soared, waving to Abby and the others as he flew over their heads. Tim felt as though he were living a dream. But all too soon, his turn was over and he floated back down to earth.

"That was the most amazing thing ever!!!" he said excitedly. "I mean ever!" he said again, finding it impossible to find the words to describe what he had experienced.

"Who's next?" Tony said. "You can go next Abs if you want."

"Thanks Tony." She said. Tim strapped her in and gave her a few pointers and then she was off. Never again would she put down Tim's obsession with Jetpacks. This was more amazing than anything she had ever experienced in her life. And she had experienced some pretty hinky things. "Higher Tony, higher!!" she screamed, like a little kid on a swing for the first time. But the same as for Tim her turn was over all too soon.

"Ziva?" Tony said. "You gonna be brave or pass up the chance of a lifetime?"

"I am always brave Tony." She said "Strap me in McGee!"

Tony was having way too much fun steering Ziva through the air. He turned her this way and that. "If only we had a nun's outfit."

"She really does look a bit like the flying nun." Abby said. "Well if the flying nun had a Jetpack. But the flying part I mean. Can I have a turn of steering Tony?" she said.

"For two minutes Abs. That's all my nerves can take." He passed her the remote but felt like covering his eyes as she flew Ziva around like a toy helicopter. "That's it now, give it back, time to land her." he said. Ziva was overcome when she landed.

"Did you like it Ziva?" Abby asked her animatedly.

"I do not know what to say. Words can not express......" she trailed off.

"Finally! My turn! Tim do not! I repeat NOT let the crazy ninja chick near that remote while I'm up in the air. Got it?"

"I promise." Tim said. He hadn't had a turn of the remote yet and he wasn't intending to share anyway.

Tony whooped and hollered as he left the ground and flew into the air. Tim had steered the pilot before so felt more at home with the remote from the word go. He soared Tony way up above the building, backwards and forwards, round in circles and then he saw it. "Shit! TIM!!!" Bring me down, bring me down! Gibbs....car....but he was already heading to the ground. Relief overcame him. Maybe they would be able to get it back before Gibbs found them with it. He was about to tell Tim they had to hurry, when he realised who was now holding the remote. Gibbs.

The others were all leaning against the wall with their arms and legs spread in an arrest position. Shit! He wouldn't really arrest them would he?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank everone for their lovely reveiws and alerts. I really do appreciate them all. I'm sorry I haven't thanksed anybody personally yet, but I'm getting to it I promise. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Chapter 4

"Boss, I can explain." Tony said as Gibbs stood glaring at him. He still hadn't said a word.

"Get that thing off and get against the wall with the rest of your illicit friends."Gibbs said snarkily when he finally did speak.

"But Boss...."

"Don't make me get the cuffs Dinozzo."Tony went and joined the prison line.

Gibbs left them standing like that for a good fifteen minutes while he paced up and down. Finally he spoke. "Of all the stupid, harebrained schemes that you lot have ever come up with; this one has to take the cake!"

"Boss....." Tony was trying to say that it was his idea, but Gibbs wasn't ready yet to hear him utter a single sound. His voice was dangerously low.

"Did I give you permission to speak Dinozzo?"

"No Boss."

"Then don't." Gibbs said, angrier than any of them had ever seen him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you all on the spot?"

Abby opened her mouth to speak but Gibbs held up his hand. "That, Abigail, was a rhetorical question. Not only should I fire all of you, but you should all be arrested. What you did was against policy, it was against MY rules and IT WAS AGAINST THE LAW!!!!" They all jumped at Gibbs loud bellow. He hadn't said anything else for at least another five minutes when the thing, happened.

Tim of all people started first, he didn't know why, maybe it was all the adrenalin and then the sudden comedown, but whatever the reason, he lost control of himself. A low giggle started in his tummy making it contract. He knew that this was a most unfortunate time for this to happen, but it was out of his control. The giggle started bubbling like simmering water about to come to the boil. Abby glared at him, she knew what was about to happen but she didn't know what to do, or even if she could do anything, except glare. It didn't work. The giggle boiled over the top. Tim's shoulders started to shake. He bit the side of his cheek but his eyes started to water regardless. It's a funny thing about laughing, it's one of those unexplainable things like yawning. No one knows why it's catching it just is. So when Gibbs paced back in their direction and he saw four sets of shoulders shaking he watched in muted disbelief as the damn finally broke and they all lost total control. The shaking and quiet giggles very quickly turned into full-blown laughing. Gibbs could not believe his eyes.

"Are you children LAUGHING! Do you mean to tell me that you think being caught with stolen evidence from a government investigation, IS FUNNY?" Gibbs asked incredulously.

He didn't get an answer because none of them were sure if this was also a rhetorical question. "Answer me!"

There was a chorus of No Gibbs, No Boss, No Bossman. Nothing from Tim who still couldn't get out any words.

Gibbs came up right behind him. "Do you think this is FUNNY McGee?"

"No bo.........." but then before he could stop it a wave of laughter descended on him again. Funnily enough, it disappeared just as quickly as it had come when he heard Gibbs belt hiss through the loops. Abby didn't dare cover her face but she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to sing in her head to block out the sound.

Tim hissed out a breath as the belt left a line of fire across his rear end. This was followed by another and another. Gibbs went along the line then bringing his belt down hard three times on each backside. "That is not your punishment, it's a taste of what you have to look forward to. Now get this equipment back to where it's supposed to be NOW! And you two....." he said waving a finger at Abby and Tim. "You better do your thing that makes sure that nobody ever finds out about this. Got it?"

"Got it Gibbs." Abby said sadly,still rubbing her backside. "Gibbs, you never used the belt on me before."

"You never stole evidence before Abby." He said. "And I intend to make sure that you never do it again. Now move! All of you." And they did. "Then meet me down at my car."

They moved so quickly that it was only a matter of minutes until they were back in the elevator. "He is going to kill us." Ziva said. "I told you this was a bad idea."

"Oh shut it Zi-va! No one held a gun to your head. You weren't complaining when you were surfing the skies."

"I know." Was all she could come up with.

"I for one, think it was sooo worth it. I would do it again in a heartbeat." Abby said enthusiastically.

"Me too." Tony said. "What's a few whacks with a belt compared to the magical experience of Jetpack freedom."

"If I had been absolutely certain that this was gonna end this way, I wouldn't have changed a thing. I have lived a dream." Tim said still with stars in his eyes.

When the elevator stopped Ziva tried to hustle them along. "Come on dreamers, Gibbs is waiting. And I can still feel the reality of his belt on my ass. I do not wish to feel anymore reality than I have to so can we hurry please."

They did all hurry and were soon down in the parking garage standing by Gibbs car. He wound down his window. "Get in."

"But Boss our cars are at the mall." Tim said.

"You won't need them. Get in. You're coming to my place." he said and they all got in and buckled up without being told.

When they pulled up Gibbs driveway he turned so that he could see all of them. "Abby and Ziva corners in the living room. Tony and Tim corners in the basement." When they all just stared at him he barked. "Now!" They all scrambled out of the car and into the house, and by the time Gibbs made it inside there was total silence as four very quiet miscreants stood with their faces in corners waiting for Gibbs' next move.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews and alerts. I really appreciate each and every one of them :)

Chapter 5

"Pssst Tim?" Tony said.

"Shut up Tony! Are you nuts?" Tim answered.

"Must be." Said Gibbs.

"Didn't hear you there Boss." Tony said. "It's just, it must have been an hour."

"Your point Dinozzo?"

"No point Boss." He said. "Shutting up now Boss."

Tim rolled his eyes, imagining that Tony had just managed to piss Gibbs off again. Gibbs picked up the thing that he came down for and went silently back up the stairs. When he reached the top step he turned around. "McGee,Dinozzo. With me." He pointed to the couch.

"Abby. Come here." He said. "Ziva." They slowly walked towards pointed again to the couch. Their eyes became larger as they saw the thick wooden frat paddle he was holding in his hand. They sat, eyes wide.

"Do you know, how risky and dangerous what you did tonight was?"

"Yes Gibbs." They all said. Abby still didn't take her eyes off the paddle.

"You could have been killed. Those things are meant to be operated by highly trained people. Not spectators who happen to have a passion for them. Making a presentation thingy McGee, doesn't make you an expert. Just because you were in charge of an investigation doesn't make you in charge of a piece of equipment that you do not own."

"I know." Tim said.

"Tony, you're my senior agent. I expect you to be the voice of reason. You should be the one that sets an example for the other agents. Not corral them together to see how much trouble you can get in."

"Ziva, I can't believe that you went along with this circus. What the hell were you thinking?.... Don't answer that. You weren't thinking at all. Any of you."

"Abby. I'm so disappointed in you. I don't know what to say."She hung her head sadly.

"Apart from the fact that you could have gotten yourselves and each other killed, you could have been arrested. If someone other than me had found you, I may not have been able to keep you out of jail. I know I couldn't stop you from being fired. And no one else would want to touch you with a thing like this on your records. What you four did was like a prank I'd expect to see from kids. Not fully grown professional people. That's why I'm going to paddle your acted like the bunch of delinquent teenagers and that's how I'm going to treat you. "Abby you're first. Go and lean over the table."

"You're not going to make us watch are you Boss?" Tim said.

"Yep. Apparently you all like to do things as a group McGee." Tim gave Abby a sympathetic look as she slowly walked over to the table.

"Bend over Abby." Gibbs said.

Abby bent over the table and squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. She was counting in her head trying to calm down but nothing could have prepared her for the pain of that first whack. Despite trying to be brave, she started crying with the first stroke. Who would have thought that polished wood would burn so. By the sixth and final whack, she was sobbing. The other three had tears in their eyes just watching her. It was more painful to watch someone you care about receive a punishment like that than it was to be on the receiving it was over, Gibbs gave her a hug and kissed her head but he didn't comfort her for long. He had other fish to fry.

"Ziva." He said motioning her to the table. McGee wrapped his arms around Abby and she sobbed into his chest, trying not to watch as Ziva was punished. Ziva managed to hold out for two of the burning strokes but by the third, tears were running freely down her face as she hissed and sucked in her breath with last few strokes. As he did with Abby, he gave Ziva a quick hug and a kiss on her head and sent her back to the couch.

"Tony." He said. "You're next." Not being unfamiliar with this position, Tony walked up to the table and bent over. He acted as though it was no big deal but Tim noticed that when he gripped the table edges his knuckles were white. Although he didn't make a sound until the end, when he hissed at a particularly hard last one, the pain was clearly written all over his face. Gibbs patted his shoulder and he hobbled awkwardly back to the couch and sat down gingerly as the others had done.

"And last but not least, the fearless leader, Elflord." Tim kissed Abby's cheek and tried to smile a little before he walked over to the table. He bent over , and like Tony he gripped the table as tightly as possible. Abby squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could and plugged her ears with her fingers. She still jumped when she heard the paddle whack loudly against Tim's backside. He didn't make a sound. Gibbs continued to paddle him for the same six times that the others got but added one extra because he was in charge." When Tim stood up he patted his shoulder the same as he had done for Tony. Tim blinked away the tears that were threatening to escape and smiled again at Abby so she'd know he was ok.

"We will never speak of this again." Gibbs said. "But if any of you ever do anything like this again, you'll be getting double that on your bare asses. Are we clear?"

"Crystal Boss." They all said.

The next morning Tim, Tony and Ziva were all working quietly as Jenny stood at the balcony watching. Gibbs came to stand beside her.

"What you looking at Jen?" he asked.

"Oh. I was just wondering why all of your agents seem to be having a little trouble sitting still this morning?"

"Are they? I hadn't noticed Jen." Gibbs said sipping his coffee.

"Yes and when I went down to see Abby this morning, she was having the same trouble."

"Do tell." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"What did they do Jethro? Do I even want to know?" she said.

"Na!"

"Well they better not do it again." She said.

"They'll never do that again." He said with a smile.

The End!


End file.
